1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new vacuum cleaner hose assembly and to a new flexible hose therefor as well as to a new method of making such a vacuum cleaner hose assembly and to a new method of making such a flexible hose therefor.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a vacuum cleaner hose assembly comprising a flexible hose having a cuff end, and a tubular tool part having an end telescoped in the cuff end and being locked therein while being rotatable relative thereto, the cuff end having a pair of axially spaced apart and inwardly directed annular convolutions provided with like facing sides, the end of the tool part having a pair of axially spaced apart and outwardly directed annular shoulder means respectively engaging the sides of the annular convolutions to tend to lock the end of the tool part in the cuff end of the hose, the cuff end of the hose having an annular structure interconnecting the pair of convolutions together, the annular structure of the cuff end of the hose engaging the tool part between one of the convolutions and the other of the convolutions. For example, see FIGS. 1-7 of this application.